Power is but a curse
by Slash100
Summary: There are some things in this world that are better off left untampered with, and some things that just need to be worked. But for every good thing, there is something equally as bad... or maybe even worse.
1. Thinking doesn't help

What would you think, when you are thinking for yourself

What would you think… when you are thinking for yourself?  
What would you see… if you were looking for yourself?  
What would you feel… if you couldn't control yourself?  
What would you do... if you took over yourself?

As the bell of the clock tower tolled Midnight in Sanctuary, the full moon bathed the rugged scape of the village, peeking through the cracks of the leaves on the trees, and through the curtains of the huts where the children slept, soundly asleep and dreaming of the fun that would befall them the next day. Over the roofs of the huts and below the full beauty of the moon, on the highest branch of the tallest tree stood the outline of something short, and very spiny.  
Blade, the Guardian of Sanctuary, was a hedgehog. Black with blue streaked and split quills, scars, that crossed both his torso and his left eye, and a brown pouch, which he never went anywhere without.  
Blade sighed as he stared down upon Sanctuary. For as long as he could remember, had been the Guardian for Sanctuary, protecting it from all foreign dangers, and keeping the children safe. There was nothing more important to him, than making sure that the children, orphaned by the tyranny that plagued the land, grew up safe and sound and out of harms way. Looking from the village, he stared out at the moon, his gaze fixated on its magnificent size and bountiful moonlight. What happens, Blade thought, when you can't protect them from an inevitable danger?


	2. A pleasant visit

Although the winter night was harsh, and the first snowfall was heavy, Blade stayed put, watching out at the hills and toward the rising sun

Although the winter night was harsh, and the first snowfall was heavy, Blade stayed put, watching out at the hills and toward the rising sun. Although wrapped tightly in his thick overcoat, Blade still shivered from the morning frost. Suddenly, his ears pricked up, which caused him to turn towards Sanctuary. Running up quickly towards his tree was Megan, a Hedgechidna that had known Blade since school, who now happened to be his girlfriend. She ran up to the tree and started climbing it quickly. It didn't take her long to get to Blade's branch. She was wrapped thickly in an overcoat similar to Blade's, excerpt it was purple.

"Morning!" she panted.

"Hey!" he replied, hugging her and giving her a kiss. Blushing slightly, she handed him a flask.

"It's full of hot, homemade soup! I thought you might be cold, so I made you some!" Blade gratefully accepted it.

"Thanks babe." He smiled as he unscrewed the top and poured some out into the lid, handing it towards Megan.

"No, silly!" she pushed it back towards him. "I made it for you! Besides, I ate just before I came out." Blade just smiled and gulped the soup down, replacing the lid.

"So, how come you're out here so early?" he asked her.

"I thought since it had snowed outside, I'd come and watch the sunrise with you. They say that winter sunrises are the most beautiful…" she put her hands behind her back and looked away, blushing slightly.

Blade just smiled at her and put his arm around her waist. "I think that's a wonderful idea." He said to her, as they both stared out at the sunrise, the crystals of the snow glistening like the stars of the night had fallen upon the ground.


	3. As happy as can be

It was a happy life for Blade. Surrounded by loved ones, doing what he did best. Everyday he would play his guitar for the children at the nursery and in the evening times, serenade his loved one. He had never felt so respected in his life, and in return, the village had never felt so protected. As winter washed over, spring came round in Sanctuary, which eventually gave way to summer. The summer was a special time for Blade and Megan, as Megan was pregnant. It had obviously come as a surprise to Blade, who was immediately overjoyed. It was also the month they had arranged to marry. The ceremony was large and everyone from all over the village came to celebrate the holy matrimony between the Guardian of Sanctuary and his beloved other half.

Blade, dressed smartly in a suit and tie, accepted Megan as his wife. Megan, dressed in an elegant, white dress, accepted Blade as her husband. Sealing their lives together forever with a passionate kiss, the crowd roared with joy, "Hurrah for the Guardian! Hurrah for the bride! HURRAH!"

Today was truly a day to remember for them. Music bellowed from every corner of the village and dancing and laughter could be heard and seen all over. Although the crowd was large and filled with balloons, streamers and banners, Blade could still make out the figures that had stood by him throughout the whole of his life. His two best friends stood there proudly, dressed to the highest standards possible. Mach, his fox-kin friend, smart as could be and a right geek when it came to anything technological. E.K, his cat-kin friend, used to be the village trouble-maker, until set straight by Blade and Mach. No matter what their past, Blade accepted them both, and each of them cherished their friendship like brothers.

For Megan, all she could make out were the giggles of Icey, her Ecidfox-kin friend. After much persistence from her, Megan had agreed to let her be bridesmaid, which she had not regretted one minute of. Just beside her, was Tinny the Bunny, Megan's Maid of honour. She stood shyly, chatting with E.K. Megan could tell that they both liked each other, but never could get their words out properly around each other.

"Think they'll ever talk to each other?" Blade asked curiously, watching them both himself. Megan just giggled.

"They'd better, or I'm going to have to do it myself!"

They both laughed as they and the village celebrated long into the early hours of the morning.

Eventually, summer passed and gave way to fall, and the time finally fell for the birth of Megan's child, a beautiful baby boy. The couple had decided to name him Slash, Megan insisting that the child was to be named after Blade in some way. Once again, the village was full of immense happiness and joy for the couple and their new addition to the family.


	4. The darkness of dreams

"_Join me Blade..."_

The same voice that had spoken to him many times over and over again.

"_Join me Blade... together, you and me... we can be strong... again..."_

"GO AWAY!" Blade screamed at it. "LEAVE ME BE!"

Perpetual darkness surrounded Blade. He turned and ran. He ran as fast as he could, the same sinister voice following him. "_We can be one again..."_

No matter how fast he ran, it seemed like he was going nowhere. It was useless. The darkness surrounded him, dragging him down to him, dragging him down to his knees, suffocating him.

Blade drew his sword, slashing at the darkness that surrounded him. Over time, his futile efforts of slashing became slowed, his breathing became more and more restricted, the darkness engulfed him, obscuring his vision, taking over his body.

Rage. Hatred. Anger. Consumed by these feelings and more, the only thing that crossed his mind right now, was a blurred vision of two figures, both with what looked like a small smile on their faces.

"Mother..." Blade whimpered. "Father..."

"_You could have saved them..."_the voice whispered to him. _"The power we share... you could have saved them..." _and as quickly as they had appeared, they disappeared from his sight.

Blade awoke quickly, waking Megan in the process. Panting heavily, a cold sweat dripping down his neck.

"Blade! Blade, what's the matter?" Megan whispered, a sense of worry in her voice.

Blade slowly looked at her. He hadn't had these dreams since Slash was born, and that was nearly 16 years ago. Even then, he hadn't told her about these dreams, or about his past. He took her hand and stared at her worried face, not wanting to worry her more.

"It's nothing Megan. Just go back to sleep."

"Blade, this has been happening an awful lot lately." She persisted. "Are you sure there's nothing wrong?"

Blade just smiled. "It's just been really hard for me with the FF lately. Don't worry." He gave her a soft peck on the lips. "Everything is just fine. Now come on, we should get some sleep, it is Slash's birthday tomorrow and he's gonna be really peeved if his parents fall asleep on the most important birthday of his life."

Megan rolled over, still concerned about Blade. He slid his arm over her waist and cuddled her closely. A small grin of comfort crept over her face and she slowly drifted back off to sleep. Blade hated lying to her. He hated lying about what he was, what he could become, and worse... what could possibly become of their son.

_He's gone 16 years... _Blade thought to himself. _Maybe, just maybe..._


	5. The truth unvealed

Blade woke early the next morning. He crept out of the bed slowly, making sure that he didn't wake Megan in the process. He eased the door open and exited the room, slowly shutting it behind him. He began his usual routine; Shower, shave, clean change of underpants, again, making sure he didn't wake Megan. He checked his watch. 6:30 in the morning. He knew it would still be another couple of hours before either Slash or Megan woke up. He slowly made his way downstairs and into the kitchen. He sat up at the table, head in his hands, thinking about the dreams that had been plaguing his mind for the past few days. After a short while, he lifted his head back up.

"I need a walk." he said out loud. "Yeah, a walk will do me good."

He was halfway out the back door, until a high pitched voice stopped him dead in his tracks..

"Dad?"

He turned around, and noticed his son Slash standing in the archway that connected the kitchen with the living area. He was not that much shorter than Blade, and wore the same toned bodily physique, except his face. He had his mothers features, same mis-matched eyes, same nose, same dimpled cheeks, but his spines bore the same blue marking that Blade's had.

"Hey buddy." Blade smiled, trying to sound as enthusiastic as possible. "Happy Birthday."

Slash smiled back, but his smile slowly diminished.

"What were you and Mom talking about last night?"

Blade looked taken back, but tried to mask it.

"Talking? We weren't talking." Slash just gave him a stern look.

"Dad, I may have Mom's good looks, but I definitely have your hearing. Besides, I was up early this morning 'cause I was so excited about today."

Blade knew he was beaten.

"OK, you win." Blade closed the door and sat down at the table. Slash followed his lead. "We were just discussing my bad sleeping pattern is all."

"Well, did you try back-tracking to when it first started? Maybe then you can figure out how to stop it then."

Blade thought carefully for a moment. "Well, I guess it started a few days ago. I was tidying up the house a little bit for your Mom. Then about midday, she came back with a few presents for... you..." _That must have been it..._ Blade thought, casting his mind back. Megan had shown him all the presents that she had gotten Slash for his birthday, including what looked like a large ornamental ring.

The ring was engraved with what looked like hieroglyphics,, which was something that had always interested Slash. He loved to try and decode things, and had recently taken to learning how to read ancient languages. When Blade saw the ring, his stomach immediately turned. He could sense that something wasn't right about it, but he had just passed it off as indigestion. Now, he realized that his gut instinct was right all along.

"Dad? Da-ad. Hello! Anyone there?" Slash waved his hand in front of Blade's face, snapping him back into reality.

Blade immediately stood up and gestured for Slash to stay put. He ran back up the stairs quickly and barged into his bedroom, instantly waking Megan,.

"Blade!" she shouted, "What the hell-"

"Where's the ring?" Blade cut across her. "Quickly, the ring!"

"What ring?"

"The ring for Slash's birthday! The ornamental one?"

"I put it back in it's box in the closet." Megan said, pointing at the foot of the closet. "I was going to wrap it later. Why, what's the matter?"

Blade quickly darted toward the closet and rummaged around for the box. _These dreams end now... _he thought.

He ripped the box open and took out the ring. He stared at it's markings. Even now, they were giving him a sick feeling in the pit of his stomach.

"He have to take this to Slash now." he said.

"What?" Megan questioned. "But I thought we were going to give him his presents after we had given him the cake?"

"There's no time for that!" Blade raised his voice unintentionally. "This thing is evil!" Megan just scoffed at him.

"Blade, don't be so ridiculous-"

"I AM NOT BEING RIDICULOUS! THERE IS SOMETHING WRONG WITH THIS THING!" he shouted at her. He needed this ring looked at right now. The sickly feeling in his stomach was beginning to worsen for each minute that he held the ring.

Megan was extremely taken back. Blade had never raised his voice to her before. She now knew that there was definitely something wrong.

"Blade...please." She slid out of bed slowly and walked over to him, taking his shaky hands into her own equally shaking hands. She look deeply into his eyes and spoke so softly, that it was almost unheard. "There's something wrong with you, and you need to tell me now."

Blade looked back into her eyes. They were swimming with tears of worry for him. If there was anything that he couldn't stand in this world, it was his beautiful wife, crying before him.

_I have to tell her... _he thought. _It's not fair to keep it from her any longer..._

"Sit down Megan..." Blade pointed towards the bed, Megan immediately obeyed and sat right at the edge. He positioned himself next to her an took her hands, staring deeply into her shining eyes. "I think it's about time that I told you something I should have told you a long time ago..."


	6. A legend retold

Although the winter night was harsh, and the first snowfall was heavy, Blade stayed put, watching out at the hills and toward the rising sun

Although the winter night was harsh, and the first snowfall was heavy, Blade stayed put, watching out at the hills and toward the rising sun. Although wrapped tightly in his thick overcoat, Blade still shivered from the morning frost. Suddenly, his ears pricked up, which caused him to turn towards Sanctuary. Running up quickly towards his tree was Megan, a Hedgechidna that had known Blade since school, who now happened to be his girlfriend. She ran up to the tree and started climbing it quickly. It didn't take her long to get to Blade's branch. She was wrapped thickly in an overcoat similar to Blade's, excerpt it was purple.

"Morning!" she panted.

"Hey!" he replied, hugging her and giving her a kiss. Blushing slightly, she handed him a flask.

"It's full of hot, homemade soup! I thought you might be cold, so I made you some!" Blade gratefully accepted it.

"Thanks babe." He smiled as he unscrewed the top and poured some out into the lid, handing it towards Megan.

"No, silly!" she pushed it back towards him. "I made it for you! Besides, I ate just before I came out." Blade just smiled and gulped the soup down, replacing the lid.

"So, how come you're out here so early?" he asked her.

"I thought since it had snowed outside, I'd come and watch the sunrise with you. They say that winter sunrises are the most beautiful…" she put her hands behind her back and looked away, blushing slightly.

Blade just smiled at her and put his arm around her waist. "I think that's a wonderful idea." He said to her, as they both stared out at the sunrise, the crystals of the snow glistening like the stars of the night had fallen upon the ground.


End file.
